


黑暗俱乐部  The Club of Darkness

by 9PNa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9PNa/pseuds/9PNa





	

黑暗俱乐部  
“什么都不看的人，是什么都无法察觉到的。”

王耀闻言一滞，眼睛从手机屏幕上移开，用余光扫了一眼擦肩而过的黑衣人。对方的帽檐压得低低的，在他耳边悄悄说完那句话以后就极其自然地走开了，仿佛什么都没发生过。地铁站拥挤的很，但汹涌的人潮始终没有把他淹没。

有意思。王耀眯起眼睛，手机顺着他的手掌滑到衣袋里。他就大大方方地站在那儿，点上一根烟，目送着刚才的神秘来客渐渐远去。

他重新掏出手机，按下通话键:“阿尔小助理，请给亚瑟打电话，让他来我这儿，我想和他谈谈那两个被杀的年轻人的事。”

“万一他不肯来怎么办？”电话那头传来混合着咀嚼声的白痴一样的回答。

王耀勾起一个恶毒的笑容。

“告诉他，我亲自动手给他弄饭吃。”

1

王耀顺着楼梯往下走。他回头看了一眼，地下室入口出的光斑已经遥不可及，四周也渐渐变得越来越黑，只有地面上那个酒吧播放的疯狂的重金属还在嗡嗡作响。

一滴水打到他的肩膀上，他搓了搓手，呵出一口白雾。这地方冷的吓人，与外面街道上令人眩晕的热浪相比简直不可思议。他虽然知道这个城市中不为人所知的角落还有很多，可是没想到这次竟然会在这么深的地方。

楼梯到了尽头，头顶那一小块光斑已经彻底消失。他估算了一下，自己大约在地下六层深的地方。

他轻轻地扭开手电筒，面前是一扇古朴典雅的门，很精致，很豪华。他轻轻地把脸贴近，指尖细细摸索着。

“把手电筒关掉！”背后突然有一个女声严厉地呵斥他，他一个激灵，猛地一扭，开关被扭过了大半圈，发出刺耳的尖叫。

“你是谁？”女声继续问。在一片黑暗之中，王耀只能通过声音来判断她的位置。

“你好...我叫王耀。”他嗫喏着说。

“谁介绍你来的？”尖厉女声紧紧咬着他不放。

“是娜塔莉亚小姐...”

对方沉默了一会:“我就是娜塔莉亚。”

王耀难堪地深吸一口气，他想了一会，别扭地说:“...其实我是个盲人，我...”

突然有一道亮光，王耀条件反射地眯起眼。是一盏装在门上的昏黄的应急灯，灯绳握在面前年轻姑娘的手里。

“你骗人，你刚刚眯眼了。”姑娘冷冰冰地说，一拉灯绳，世界重新陷入黑暗，“你走吧，我们这里是会员制。”

“不，请等等，我的确有来这里的理由。”王耀还在坚持。

枪上膛的声音。

王耀打了个冷战，不情愿地抬起一只脚。

“让他进来吧。”突然有个男声说。门不知道什么时候被打开了，露出一条缝隙，黑暗中看不出是什么人，只能听见那低沉的声音在空洞地回荡着。“没关系的，娜塔莉亚。”

姑娘不再说话，她停顿了一会，转身向黑暗中不知名的通道走去，鞋跟碰撞的声音在空旷的地下听起来分外诡异。门开得大了一些，王耀看到了一双在黑暗中闪烁着的紫瞳。

“请进。欢迎来到黑暗俱乐部。”

2

亚瑟的手在颤抖。

亚瑟抓着汉堡的手在颤抖。

“王耀，你说过你要亲自动手弄饭吃。”亚瑟的声音也在颤抖。

“是啊，”王耀很悠闲地说，慢条斯理地拆着汉堡的包装纸，“我亲自动手到街对面的八嘎王买的，还送了个甜筒，已经被我吃了。”

亚瑟黑着脸把汉堡扔给阿尔，已经吃了七个的怪兽急不可耐地撕开包装纸。“没有进展，”亚瑟别过脸，干巴巴地说，“没有线索，没有消息，我没有什么好提供给你的。”

“别这样，亚瑟。我知道骰子的悬赏金是多少，这两个青年的死绝对是他干的，我们只有这一次机会抓住他。”王耀哼哼唧唧地说。

亚瑟重重地哼了一声。

“我妹从老家给我寄了一箱老干妈...”王耀亮出王牌。

“我觉得也许我们还有谈谈的余地。”亚瑟干脆地说，“你想知道什么？”

“告诉我那家俱乐部的情况，”王耀一点地，老板椅转了半圈面向电脑，“就是你给我推荐的那家...黑暗俱乐部。”

亚瑟盯了他一会:“你不是已经去过了吗？古龙香水，哈瓦那雪茄，你全身都是奢靡的味道。”

王耀尴尬地沉默了一会:“他们让我在黑暗里孤独地坐了三个小时...最后我不得不随便抓住一个经过的人，问他出口往哪走。”

“哈哈哈，”阿尔干笑了两声，“很符合这种古怪俱乐部的风格。”

“我们的了解也很少。”亚瑟没理阿尔，“他们简直就是市中心一个独立的国家，享有高度自治权。他们有营业执照，我们没有他们进行犯罪活动的证据，互不干涉。”

“那这个俱乐部是干什么的？”阿尔继续问，“放置play？”

“别跟本田学些稀奇古怪的东西，”王耀抓起鼠标垫砸了过去，接着局促地眨眨眼睛“虽然我也想问...”

“提供一个完全隐私的环境。那里大多数地方没有光，只有墙壁的四周亮着昏暗的小壁灯，防止有人撞上。所有人都什么都看不见，地砖的材料不同，下铺地暖，成员进入之后可以通过地板冷热和触感找到自己要去的地方，少数服务人员戴了夜视镜，他们都受过良好的培训，无论看到什么都不会说。这就是说，你可以在里边做任何事，小到开设戒烟协会，泡妞喝酒跳舞，大到拦路抢劫，只要你能在黑暗里看见人在哪，甚至...杀人。”亚瑟用指尖点了点桌面，“因为没人看见，所以绝对隐私。这就是为什么那里有一帮怪人、坏人、名人和有钱人。”

“了不得啊，违法也可以，反正没人看见。”王耀戳了一下电脑的开机键，“骰子绝对会喜欢这种地方。”

“呦呵，你怎么这么确定？”阿尔捋平第11张汉堡纸，抬起头轻浮地笑着问他。王耀笑了笑，露出尖尖的虎牙。

“因为我也喜欢。”

3

“死者姓名:富兰克林·怀特  拉尔维捷斯·迪龙

死因:窒息

现场状况:

死者为标准朋克青年的打扮，双手被绑在身后，脖子上有绳勒痕迹，颈部静脉死后被割开，身上无其他外伤。现场放置了四个八面骰子，靠近怀特的两个向上的点数分别是1、6，靠近迪龙的两个向上的点数分别是1、7，确定为连环杀手“骰子”的作案特征...”

王耀放下报告，揉着太阳穴，接下来的套话他都能背下来。

骰子...神出鬼没的连环杀人犯，13年之前开始作案，案件无任何规律，没有固定人数，没有固定时间间隔，连死者都没有共同点，上至名宦显贵下至街头流浪汉，什么人都有。所有的死者都是被勒死的，双手被反绑，颈部静脉死后被割断，现场放置八面骰子。从第一位受害者的“2”，到最近两位的“16、17”，明显是用来计数用的。可是，为什么一开始是2...

王耀把烟头狠狠地按在桌面上，马上又心惊胆战地拿起来，心疼地拍拍桌子上残留的烟灰。他叹了一口气，瘫在椅子里，瞪着天花板。现在已经是凌晨4点多，偌大的办公室空无一人，唯一的亮光是电脑屏幕的荧光。想了这么久，他还是一点头绪也没有。直觉告诉他，这两个死者生前去的那个俱乐部一定有问题，可是如果情况真如亚瑟所说，那么这家在如此多权力和金钱保护下的俱乐部，真的很难下手进行调查...

黑暗俱乐部，还真是隐藏在黑暗里。问问马修有什么办法吧。他叹息一声，从椅子里挣扎出来，伸手去抓座机话筒。

“叮铃铃——”电话响了。王耀一愣，迅速地抓起话筒。“您好，这里是王氏侦探事务所。”

“您好，我是布拉金斯基。”

王耀觉得这声音有点熟悉，这名字也有点熟悉，但是他想不起来是谁了。“请问您是...？”

“我是黑暗俱乐部的负责人。”

哦，王耀想起来了，今天早上给他开门那个。“您好。请问您有什么事吗？”

“我们邀请您加入黑暗俱乐部。”对面的声音悠悠地传过来，有些失真，让王耀觉得像塞壬的歌声。他腾地站起来，直直地瞪着座机那一方小小屏幕的来电显示，没有出声。

“我们已经把通行证放到事务所门口的信箱里了，您拿着这个，娜塔莉亚就不会找你的麻烦了。”

“谢谢。你们是怎么知道我的电话的？”

尽管没有声音，但王耀知道对面轻轻笑了两下:“先生，您警觉性太轻了，从静坐的您身上抽张名片实在是再容易不过的事了。”

“......”

“失礼了。那么明天见。”

“再见。”

听筒里传来嘟嘟的声音，王耀默默地听了一会，对着挂断的电话线路问:“你怎么知道我明天会去？”

没有回答。当然不会有，王耀挂上电话，自嘲地笑笑，撑着桌子站起来，活动一下坐得酸麻的腿。他掏出钥匙串，拣出信箱的那一把，一瘸一拐地走到门口，开门，关门，开信箱门，伸手摸。昏黄的灯光被毛玻璃晕成模糊的一团，王耀默默地忍受着黑暗潮水般的冲刷。

“The Club of Darkness”，银色的漂亮的花体字雕在黑色的纸板上，微微浮出，王耀花了老半天才看懂写的是什么。举起来对着光看看，能看到微微反光的暗花。

现在我真的是全身都是奢靡的味道了。王耀默默想。他拖着腿走回办公室，锁门关灯，躺到沙发床上，枕头底下枕着那张通行证。

他在黑暗中静默地盯着天花板，叹了口气，又翻身爬起来，打开电脑。虽然他是阳光底下的动物，不习惯在夜晚里行动，但有些事他不得不做。

布拉金斯基，这个姓真他妈的耳熟......他又点上一根烟，蹲在了电脑前。搜索框里，光标在疯狂地闪动着。他把手指放在键盘上，犹豫了一下，输入“布拉金斯基”几个字。

结果网页很快跳出来，让他惊讶的是，还真有这么个人。

“布拉金斯基博士，生物学教授，80年代转基因工程项目的主持者，他的关于......”

王耀移动鼠标，双击这个网页。他想起来了，他的律师朋友好像处理过关于这个人的案子。

天已经微微亮了，曙光从窗帘后露出来。

4

“早上好，王先生。”

“早上好，”王耀回答道，亏你还分得清什么是早上，他在心里加了一句，“真高兴我们又见面了。”

“是啊，侦探先生。您来这家俱乐部的目的是什么？”

“放松一下。”他回答，在黑暗中努力睁大眼睛四处观望。

“来调查那两个青年的死？”对方笑了一下，“别看了，先生，您什么都看不见。”

王耀停下了模仿QQ登陆界面那只企鹅的行为，他对对方掌握了他此行的目的丝毫不感到意外。“是的，我来调查一下。”他转了转头，冲着他认为伊万在的方向问:“你戴了夜视镜？”

“我在这。”背后有人拍了拍他的肩膀。“不是夜视镜，是家族遗传病。瞳孔括约肌失灵，瞳孔开大肌一直紧绷，导致我的瞳孔对光反应消失...”他看见王耀一脸“什么鬼”的表情，笑了笑，“这么说吧，我的瞳孔一直都处于扩大状态，不管有光没光直径都很大，而且比普通人大。所以你要是能看见我的眼睛，还是很恐怖的。”

王耀有些不自然地低下头:“我很抱歉...能治好吗？”

伊万摇摇头:“我是我所知道的第二例...第一例是我爸。我的姐妹也有类似问题，但仅仅是光反应迟钝，没有我这么严重。这就是为什么娜塔莉亚在突然开灯的时候不需要眯眼，所以她才看清楚你的表情。而我，我只靠壁灯那点光线...就能看得很清楚。”

难怪我闭眼被发现了。王耀若有所思地点点头。

“你随意走走吧，”伊万说，“我们这里有人自发建立了戒烟协会，据说从俱乐部成立之初就存在了，沿着大理石地面走就能到。顺便，我们这里禁烟，唯一可以吸烟的地方是戒烟协会后面的吸烟区。”

“谢谢。”王耀扯掉袜子，伸出脚在地面上摸索。

“再往右一点，”伊万好心提醒，“我先走了，失陪。”

王耀在黑暗中点了点头，他终于找到了大理石的触感。他冲着黑暗中某个方向轻轻说了句:“待会我有问题想问您。”

过了一会，传来回复:“好的。”

5

戒烟协会里比较吵闹，没有其他地方那么安静。发言人大声地讲着自己的故事，其他人在底下窃窃私语。幸好俱乐部给戒烟协会单独建了一个隔间，要不然整个俱乐部都要被吵死。王耀百无聊赖地把玩着手里的打火机。他已经在这儿坐了一个小时，一句话也没听进去，满脑子都是那两个青年花花绿绿的头发。

“你想抽烟了。”他背后突然有人说。王耀手上的动作一滞，尴尬地把打火机揣回兜里:“布拉金斯基先生，您这样可够吓人了。”

背后的人满意地笑了两声:“叫我伊万就行。”

“那么，伊万先生，我有几个问题想问你...”

“等你走的时候再问不好吗？”对方突兀地打断他。

“好吧。”王耀妥协了。两人在黑暗中静默地坐着。

“真的很讽刺，”对方突然喃喃地说，“戒烟协会和吸烟区只有一墙之隔，中间还有一扇门，就在你身后，从这边用铰链锁死了。真是讽刺，人类真的以为几条铰链就能锁住他们的欲望吗？”

接着是布料摩擦的声音，然后是轻轻的脚步声，王耀听见伊万渐渐走远了。他站起身，摸索着找到那扇门，摸到门把手的时候，才发现手里抓了一把大锁。

王耀遗憾地摇摇头，只好从进来的门出去，再绕到吸烟区。

吸烟区的气氛很古怪。黑暗中，烟头闪着星星点点的火光，像是蛰伏的猛兽。陌生人苍白的面孔随着烟头闪烁的节奏在黑暗中时明时暗。这里靠近边缘，壁灯的光线施舍般投入一点。王耀环顾四周，看见了一双闪烁着的紫瞳。他走过去，坐到他身边。

“早上好。”王耀说，“我有点事情想问你。”

“你...”

“我马上就要走了。”王耀抢答。

对方沉默了一会，站起来:“这里烟味太大了，我们到外边去走走吧。”

他们沿着墙壁一路走，王耀站在壁灯柔和的光芒下，伊万则一路远远地隐藏在阴影里。

“他们是同性恋吗？那两个被杀的青年。”王耀突然开口。

“...是。你怎么推理的？”

“法医鉴定...体内残留的...那啥...”王耀干笑了两下。

“哦。”

沉默。

“他们很吵，故意地大声叫出来...哗众取宠。我并不是讨厌同性恋，我只是讨厌他们两个。”

“我理解。”王耀点点头。

“之前也有过一对同性恋人...他们就很安静。”

王耀笑了:“你不用解释。我相信你不是在歧视。”

沉默。

“你之前到过地面上吗？”王耀问。

“没有。我从父亲手中继承这家俱乐部，在这里长大。我无法适应太过明亮的世界...抱歉。”

“没什么好抱歉的。”王耀赶紧摆脱这种负罪的沉重感。

沉默。

“王耀先生，我可以问你一个问题吗？”伊万突然站住，将头转向他。

“当然可以，请讲。”王耀也停下来，回望着他。他大衣上的扣子在反射着耀眼的光，可他的脸还是隐藏在阴影里，捉摸不透。

“耀这个词，在中文里，是什么意思呢？”

“这个字。”王耀细心地纠正了他，“耀啊...一般是光线照射的意思，还有荣誉等等引申义。”

“光线，”伊万喃喃地重复，“那您是光明里的人，我是黑暗中的人咯。”

他们两个为这个小玩笑哈哈大笑，王耀从壁灯温和的光晕下走出来，融进黑暗中。“不过我的眼睛和头发都是黑的。”

“你要用它们来寻找光明吗？”伊万发问，王耀听出他声音里有笑的意味，自己也跟着笑出来。

“是的，寻找光明。”

6

他睁开眼，看见四周都是模糊的一团黑色的影子，又过了一会，世界变得清晰起来。

“寻找光明，”他在心里默默地念，“阳光笼罩着的人啊...”

“托里斯，你觉得这个人怎么样？”他忽然开口，转向墙角立着的瘦小身影。对方打了个寒噤，谨慎地开口:“我觉得，还不错？”

他咧开嘴笑了，露出标准的八颗牙齿:“我挺喜欢这个人的。”

墙角的人影没有说话。

“他让我们帮个忙，而且我有好处，我觉得我们应该认真做。”他一本正经地说。

“可是，先生，不管挑哪一个当作骰子交给他，俱乐部的声誉都会受到影响，而且可行性...”

“别管那么多了，我有很好的人选，也有完美的方案。”

他闭上眼。对普通人来说，在这种环境里，睁开眼和闭上眼没有什么区别。可他能感受得到，能感受得到这两个世界差别带给他的不可避免的尖锐的伤害。

他恨那个人，那个毁了他一切的人。

7

王耀猛踩刹车，按了两下喇叭，避开了前面那个突然变道的白痴。他忍住了摇下车窗大声问候那人母亲的冲动，向旁边一拐，平稳地继续行驶。在他的手边，副驾驶座上，放着那张漂亮的“通行证”。他刚刚离开的时候才知道，那上面的银字，真的是用银子雕的。

“冬妮娅的主意，”记忆里的伊万微笑着对他说，“我对这不感兴趣，可是女生嘛，总是喜欢点奢侈品。不过我觉得设计得挺好看的。”

“是不错，”他听见自己回答。“我想拜托您一件事。”

“什么？”

“我们猜测骰子就藏在这家俱乐部的某个角落。我希望您能停止对他的保护，协助警方把他找出来。”

“这是官方申请吗？”对方歪了歪头。

“不是，这是我个人的请求。因为不是强制性的，所以你也会得到好处。”王耀很熟练地回答。

伊万很狡猾地笑了:“我有什么好处？”

王耀笑得更狡猾:“你想要什么？”

“你他妈脑子有病啊！”后侧的车突然按响喇叭，同时扔过来一句王耀很熟悉的话。他条件反射地坐直，猛踩油门，躲开那个怒火冲天的司机。

不管怎么说，伊万答应了，却没说要得到什么好处，只是很老成地说要等到事情办成之后。像他这种什么都不缺的人，会想要什么呢？或者说，他要怎么对付自己的请求呢？

王耀感觉血液沸腾起来。他愉快地哼着歌，这种棋逢对手的感觉让他兴奋不已。尽管敌人在暗，他在明，但他喜欢这种危险的感觉。

8

“已经可以确定骰子的身高和体型了。”亚瑟啃着手里的麻辣鸡，含糊不清地说，王耀一口老茶喷出来:“你说啥？怎么不早点告诉我？”

“因为我们也是刚刚算出来的。”亚瑟翻了个白眼，“不久前警方发现了沾有被害人血迹的脚印，保存完好，通过脚印，模拟骨骼，还有一大堆数学公式，阿尔大概能懂，总之一大堆乱七八糟的东西，算出来他是...”他突然停下来，恶毒地笑了，“你想知道吗？”

王耀说:“阿尔，把糖醋鲤鱼端出来。”

亚瑟盯着那条红彤彤的鲤鱼继续说:“身高是...”

“我不在乎身高那些玩意儿，天底下一个身高的人多了去了，告诉我脚印是在哪发现的。”

“这是机密。”亚瑟斩钉截铁地说。

王耀叹了口气:“阿尔，把鲤鱼端回去。”

“诶诶诶你干嘛？？！”亚瑟举着刀叉的手停在了空中。

“我想知道脚印是在哪发现的。”

“我不能说。”亚瑟往椅背上一靠，摆出一副无可奉告的表情。

“阿尔，你自己把那盘红烧排骨吃了吧。”

“这真的是机密！”亚瑟气得猛砸桌子。

“我知道是机密，所以我得犒劳一下阿尔。”王耀亲自把那盘糖醋鱼端了回来，“赶紧吃，吃完走，我要开始干活了。”

“朝三暮四，小人。”亚瑟嘟囔着，费劲地割下一块鱼肉，用叉子叉着优雅地吃了。

“阿尔弗雷德，你的活来了。把盘子刷了，然后去做你的事儿去！”

9

“阿尔弗雷德...”王耀对着话筒说。

“真的是这儿，我不骗你，绿林大街195号，我要是骗你，你就拿我的肉去做汉堡！”对面的声音很肯定地说，但吸可乐的声音让这番话的可信度下降了不少。

“这个地址，真的是从亚瑟他们的电脑里扒出来的？”

“真的真的，里边还有亚瑟的警服照片呢。顺便说一句，老大，你现在在东门，不放普通游客进的，你要绕去西门才行...”

“我谢谢你哦！”王耀大声回答他，“先切好了肉等着我吧！”

阿尔的哀嚎他没有听到，因为他已经挂上了电话。抬起头看看，椭圆形的建筑，尖顶炮台，葱头圆顶，这是个...东正教教堂啊。

王耀忍住了再次给阿尔打电话确认的冲动。

眼前的小门紧紧地锁着，他知道东正教的教堂都是从西进入，但是如果绕到西边的话，就是花园街。而脚印是在“绿林路”发现的。这就说明，嫌疑犯对这里很熟，熟到能拜托管理人员打开这扇小门。

旁边有三三两两的施工人员，正在翻人行道的砖块。他凑过去，打算问点情况，一抬头愣了。

“亚瑟，你换工作了？”

“小点声！”对方气急败坏地说，“老子蹲点呢！”

“哦——”王耀自讨没趣，摇摇摆摆地走了。他在一个小巷前停住，从这儿一路绕到花园街。教堂正门口停了一辆黑车，车牌他正巧认得，是警察局的人。他躲在阴影里，看了一会。教堂里走出来一个人，拉开车门，一溜烟开走了。

阿尔挖到的信息远远不够，从警方对这个教堂的重视程度来看，这里绝不仅仅是发现脚印的地方那么简单。

他的兜里忽然响起诡异的声音:“你是我的小呀小苹果，怎么...”

他赶紧接了电话:“喂？”

“喂喂王老大，知道我挖到什么了吗！”电话里阿尔的声音有点兴奋，“这教堂不简单，有个秘密地下室，秘密地下室还有个秘密出口，一直连着一个防空洞，哇靠，防核弹的防空洞！够深了！看来以前是给重要人员的秘密藏身出啊！帅啊！”

“别废话，这个地下室的入口在哪？”

“我看看...在启蒙所的东南角，有几块连在一起的石板。你要下去吗？”

“不去是小狗，你也赶快给我滚过来！”

10

“晚上好。”

“晚上好。”你到底是怎么分清早上和晚上的，王耀又在心里加了一句。“进展怎么样了？”

“不怎么样，”伊万坦白回答，“我一整天都坐在那里看这些人，发现他们要不是太正常了，就是太奇怪了，没有谁有那种杀人犯的气质。”

王耀哈哈大笑:“杀人犯要是有气质就好了，警察就失业了。”

伊万挠了挠头发:“你今天来做什么？”

“随便看看。”王耀说的也是实话。在他们两个之间，隐瞒似乎没有什么用处。

“觉得这里有趣了？”

王耀沉默着点点头。

“我很少像这样仔细地观察别人，要不是你交给我的任务，我可能一辈子都不会这么做。”

“观察人是侦探必需的本领，”王耀说，“你以前从没这么做过？”

“尝试过。还记得我和你说过的那对同性恋人吗？我坐在暗处，观察他们，看他们亲吻，抚摸，拥抱着哭泣。他们从未在我这里真正地做过，只是手牵着手，彼此依偎——就这样。”伊万顿了顿，声音跟着低下去，“那是我第一次在这间地下室看到美好的事情。除了纵欲、打架、争吵之外的东西。”

王耀没有接他的话茬，只是从兜里掏出打火机:“说到这儿，你想好你的报酬了吗？太贵了我可用不起。”

“想好了，”对方欣然回答，“我要和你睡。”

啪嗒，打火机掉在了地上，没有雷声作为掩盖，王耀只好亲自把它捡起来，揣回兜里。“不好笑。”他有点恼怒地说。

“我知道不好笑。”对方的回答依然平和，“因为我是认真的。简单说，王耀，我很喜欢你。你让我在黑暗中...看到一丝光明。”

“这种情话说给妻子听比较好。”王耀冲动地尖锐起来，“抱歉先生，我得走了。”

伊万尾随着他，一路跟到门口，一路沉默。王耀打开门，应急灯是亮着的，昏暗的灯光一路闯进来，伊万往后躲了躲，王耀还是能清楚地看到他脸上安详的表情——他似乎永远只有这么一副表情。

“对了，布拉金斯基先生，您说的那两个同性恋人的事，我调查了一下。三年前的旧报纸上有他们的名字，他们投河自杀了。”王耀盯着伊万看了一会，对方的眼眸中依旧是波澜不惊的样子。他早就知道这个结局。

王耀没再说什么，他扣上帽子，走出门去。

咔嗒一声，那一线光明从伊万的脸上消失了。他垂下眼睛，盯着自己的脚尖。

我会继续做下去的。他想。单方面的。

11

阿尔一口老可乐喷出来:“他真这样说？”

“是的。”王耀面无表情地回答。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”阿尔狂笑不止，“很正常，王耀，其实我也想和你...”

“不好笑。”王耀干巴巴地说。

“对不起。”阿尔站起来给他鞠了一躬，又一屁股坐回去，“那你打算干啥？”

“不干啥。我玩够了。正经地收集点证据，拿到搜查令，肯定能翻出来点什么。”

“你很无聊诶。”阿尔坐着老板椅转圈圈。

“钱不无聊。”王耀一脚踩在椅脚上，强行停止转动，“我再去趟教堂。你在这里随便搞点证据。对了，教堂那边怎么样了！”

“阿门。”阿尔在胸口画了个十字，驾着他的老板椅飞驰向电脑前。“大部分警察都已经撤了，看来他们什么都没找出来，现在在那儿守着的只有那些‘施工人员'了。”

“我知道了。”王耀脸色阴沉地站起来，向门口走去。

“王耀？”阿尔突然叫住他。

“什么事？”王耀握住门把手，回过头来看他。

“你不要太在意...不要生他的气，他只是个怪小孩，真的，我以前也是这样。不会说话，不会处事。”阿尔犹犹豫豫地说，紧张地笑了笑。

“你现在也还是这样，”王耀突然笑了，“没关系，我也是这样。”

“闭嘴吧，你个老奸巨猾的老狐狸。”阿尔放松地嘿嘿傻笑起来，接着像个瘫痪病人一样又乘着他的老板椅滑向冰箱，“祝你顺利。”

“谢谢。”

“叮铃铃——”座机响了。王耀愣了一下，一路小跑回来，抓起话筒:“您好，这里是王氏侦探事务所。”

“您好，”听筒里传来伊万彬彬有礼的声音，“我是伊万。”

“您好。有事吗？”

“有。如果我找到了骰子，我是否有权...”

“你无权。”王耀冷冰冰地抢答。

对方安静了三秒钟。“可是我已经这样做了。”

“你就是来通知我一声？”王耀气恼地提高了音量。

“冷静，王先生，我只不过是找个了地方，想和他谈一谈。”对面的声音听起来空荡荡的，像是在一个空无一物的大厅里说话。在哪？王耀想不起来。“请你放心，我不会做过分的事，我只是想有些事和他谈一谈。他的名字叫马——”

接着是他惊恐的尖叫，王耀下意识地攥紧了电话:“怎么了，伊万？回答我？”

没有回答，持续的尖叫和撕扯的声音，接着电话被挂断了。王耀摔上听筒。

不可能，他对自己说，不可能，自己的判断不会有错...他被人袭击了？难道真的不是伊万？等等，他想说的那个名字，mat......之后是什么？

他定住，额头上渗出细细密密的冷汗。他转身，从抽屉里掏出一个黑包，转身向门外跑去:

“阿尔，叫警察！”

“叫警察？到哪？”

在哪？这个问题又浮出来。他停下了脚步，紧接着又毫不迟疑地向前跑起来。

“绿林大街195号！”他边跑边喊。

12

有说话的声音。

他清醒了一些，微微睁开眼睛，周围是一片漆黑，只有一支蜡烛的火光在跳跃。蜡烛前站着一个男人，正在跟谁打电话。

这是哪儿？脑子里的声音问他。之前的记忆慢慢浮现出来。他被袭击了，就在戒烟协会里，他无所事事地盯着手指甲的时候。打击是从后面来的，很精准，一招制敌，他一声不吭地晕过去了。

大意了，大意了。做了这么久的间谍，第一次失手...他在心里叹息一声，开始仔细听那个人说的话。

“可是我已经这样做了。”在短暂的安静之后，那人开口继续说。话筒里传来了大声地嚷嚷，他听不清，但那人在认真地听着。话筒那边安静之后，他继续说:“请你放心，我不会做过分的事，我只是想有些事和他谈一谈。他的名字叫马——”

接着是刺耳的尖叫，他一个激灵，直挺挺地坐起来。对方像被鬼附体了一样玩命地叫起来，同时撕扯着自己身上的衣服。

怎么回事？灵异事件？他彻底糊涂了。接着，那人挂断了电话，尖叫声戛然而止。他在烛光前安静地站了一会，接着转过身，走到自己面前，蹲下来。

“中午好。”他说。

“中午好。”他喃喃地回复。这是谁？

“马修·威廉姆斯先生，您真了不起，在我的俱乐部里混了那么久。”

他想起来了。这是布拉金斯基，俱乐部的老板。

“我很抱歉。”一出口他就觉得愚蠢，但他的确不知道该说什么好。在他的规划里还没有失败这一项，所以他根本没想过如果被发现了应该说什么。

不出他所料，对方轻蔑地笑了两声:“真让我失望，没想到你是个这样的胆小的男人。”

他苦笑了一下。胆小就不会在这种地方当卧底了，他想，保持着沉默。

“不过这个游戏不会有多久了。我将赢得一切。”伊万站起来，从兜里掏出什么，递到他手里，“拿着。”

他掂了掂，心里一沉:是把刀。这是什么意思？

“拿刀刺我。”他听见对方说。

他张大了嘴巴，脑子里一片混乱。烛光摇了摇，突然熄灭了。对方的声音一下子提高了:“来吧，我们来真真正正地搏斗一次！”

马修条件反射地向旁边一躲，他的身体比他的大脑反应得要快。对方已经把那凌厉的一击抽回去了，转身劈来第二刀。 他无力地举起刀试图抵挡，但他发现，他根本看不见对方在哪。一片黑暗之中，他的眼睛和瞎了没什么区别。这一刀，落在他的左肩，他顺势躺下，在地砖上打了个滚。

他不也应该是看不见才对吗？震惊之中，他突然想起来。

“躲吧，”伊万的声音从黑暗中传出来，在墙壁之间回荡，“你无处可逃。”

马修冲着声音来源的地方挥刀。

伊万很享受这个过程。尽管他身上也有伤口，不过这也是计划的一部分。对方是黑暗里的小老鼠，而他是猫头鹰，玩耍结束之后，胜者是他。

马修觉得血液正争分夺秒地涌出他的身体，他就像个沙漏，沙子漏完的那一刻就是他的生命结束的那一刻。他的头很晕，也快走不动了。上帝啊，谁来救救我...他绝望了。

光线在这一瞬间突然出现，很快便照亮了他的四周。伊万惊恐地叫了一声，躲到黑暗里去。

...上帝？马修迷迷糊糊地转过头去。这巨大的地下室的入口处，站着一个身影。他眨眨眼，努力地辨认那个身影。

“王耀...”他举起手来，颤抖着打了个招呼，瘫倒在地上。

13

“中午好，伊万先生，或者叫你，骰子？我猜你的计划很快就将实现了——除了一点。”

“你为什么在这儿。”伊万压抑着震惊的声音从黑暗深处传来。

“对，就是这一点，我出现在这儿——将军了。”王耀嘿嘿干笑了两声，挠了挠头发，“对不起，我忘了你不下象棋。”

对面没有回应，王耀走过去，拖着马修的胳膊，把他拽到这个小小的地窖的门口:“你也许会觉得只是最后这一环出了问题，其实从一开始，我就有人给我通风报信。伊万，你没有想到，我只是玩个好玩的游戏而已。”

“那么说说看，”伊万的声音在黑暗中蠕动着，“我猜是托里斯。”

“猜对了。”王耀拍拍手，“他在地铁站塞给了我一张小卡片，是这里的地址。当然，在那个时候，我并没有怀疑你，我还以为是俱乐部某个会员是骰子，但很快我就发现...你没说真话。”

“继续说，我听着。”

“你说娜塔莉亚在遭受突然的光线时不用闭眼，是因为她有着和你一样的症状——瞳孔括约肌失灵。我猜这是你现编的，大概以前从来没有人问过你类似的问题，因为你正好说了个反的。如果她的瞳孔出了问题，那么她只能靠闭眼来抵御光线对视网膜的刺激。我猜她是戴了隐形眼镜一类的东西，对不对？”

没有回答。

“这是你最严重的失误。这让我察觉到你有点不对劲。既然不是家族病，那是什么？又为什么要隐瞒？”

“因为真相对我太不利了。”

“说得好。我没想到你竟松懈到用真名，但这也给我提供了不少方便。前几天，我查到了你的父亲...”

“住嘴。”

王耀愣住了，那天晚上看到的搜索结果在他的脑内飞快地滚动着，差点就涌到嘴边，却被硬生生地打断。

“布拉金斯基博士，生物学教授，80年代转基因工程项目的主持者，他的关于人体转基因的提案曾经引起整个生物学界的轰动。但由于社会舆论和人类伦理观念的干扰，这个项目被迫中途停止。然而，不久之后，布拉金斯基博士被发现用自己的亲生儿子做实验，被法院提起诉讼。据了解，他在他的儿子伊万·布拉金斯基的基因中混入了...”

“郊狼，蝙蝠，眼镜蛇，夜行基因，”王耀脱口而出，“我说的对不对？红外感应，声呐探测，以及夜间良好的视力，你根本不需要光线就能看到别人的活动......”

“住嘴！”伊万低低地咆哮，他大踏步地走过来，像是要抓住王耀的脖子，却在光与暗的交界处停下了。他的双腿在颤抖。

“...郊狼、蝙蝠、眼镜蛇等动物的夜行基因，用药物诱导使小布拉金斯基长出了一些完全不属于人类的夜行器官。然而，这种转变却有着可怕的副作用，伊万对强光有着天生的恐惧感，他无法站在光下，这就意味着他一生只能活在黑暗中。可是布拉金斯基博士对此没有任何的悔意，他声称，这是人类进步必须付出的代价...”

“那个魔鬼！”伊万扯住自己的头发，缓缓蹲下来，“他不知道那些药物注射进身体之后会有怎样的窒息一样的痛苦，全身的血管都仿佛被撕开了...承受了这样的痛苦的我却永远不能活在阳光之下，永远永远...而他...”

“而他优秀的律师却使他无罪释放，”王耀小声地接下去，“这就是那个‘1'吧，骰子？这就是为什么案发现场的骰子是从2开始摆放的...因为在公众都不知道的地方，你已经杀了他，并把他作为那个1。连环杀人案的第一个受害者，是老布拉金斯基。”

“他死有余辜。”伊万的声音很轻，让人毛骨悚然。

“那后来你杀的那些人呢？”

“俱乐部是我唯一可以生活的地方，违反那里规则的人...都会被作为祭品...和我一样的祭品。双手反绑被勒死，静脉割裂，就像我曾经被固定在手术台上，忍受着静脉注射的尖锐疼痛，然后是窒息...噩梦，他们必须和我一起体验噩梦...”

“所以你选择了这里，教堂。你是想把它们作为祭品献给你的神吗？你会得到救赎吗？”王耀低下头，毫不同情地看着黑暗中那个跪在地面上的身影，“这儿只是个完美的屠宰场，这个完全黑暗的地下室就是你的狩猎地，地下室的秘密出口正好联通着你的那间前身是防空洞的俱乐部。托里斯是你的帮手，他负责处理这些尸体。”

“然而他背叛了我。”伊万的声音在颤抖。

“他觉得他会是下一个被你杀害的人，他害怕了。还有马修，你知道他是我的卧底，所以你要把他打晕，运到这里，伪装出一副你被他袭击、他被你失手杀死的场面，这样你就安全了。想得很完美，可惜你不知道警方已经盯上了这里。托里斯的那个脚印恰好被落叶堆盖住，他没处理。”

“我本来打算金盆洗手的。”伊万耸了耸肩，他似乎已经很平静了。

“不管怎样，我说完了，接下来，是一个了断的时候了。虽然你没下过象棋，但我还是忍不住告诉你——大多数时候，‘将军'并不是真的吃掉对方的将，而是把对方逼到无路可走的地方。”王耀倒退着，一步一步走向地下室的入口，“很快，警察就要...”

伊万缓缓地举起刀:“我还有最后一搏。”

“阿尔弗雷德已经从俱乐部那头把秘密通道封住了，你没法离开了。”王耀耐心而残酷地解释，“你不会真想和我搏斗吧？事先说好，我是不会...”

伊万缓缓把刀抵在了自己的胸口。

王耀愣住了。

“再见。”伊万突然微笑起来，他得意地瞪着王耀。

王耀发愣的时间很短，他以最快的速度从抓着的黑布中抽出一把泛着寒光的匕首:“幸好我早有准备。”他紧张地笑起来，也有点得意。

“你不会想用那个来打掉我的刀吧？”伊万嘲笑道，刀尖缓缓地没入柔软的布料间。

王耀顿了顿，双手反握刀柄，缓缓举高。他也把匕首抵在自己的胸口，脸上的笑容如同刀锋一样锐利。

“我对天发誓，你捅哪，我也捅哪。”

伊万一愣，接着他的眼中腾地燃起了希望的火焰。他想阻止我去死吗？他希望我活着吗？他用压抑着期待的眼神看着王耀，尽管对方只是低着头，沉默着。

他在骗我，伊万明白了，为了赏金，他把赌注下在了我是否真的爱他，是否会因为这点可怜的单相思而放弃这最后的一击。而他，他不会真的动手，他只是在威胁我，嘲笑我。我的生死只不过是钱罢了。

他的笑容微微扭曲。

可我无能为力。

他的手缓缓垂下。

“我输了。”伊万的声音不高不低，非常平静，“从一开始，我就是只是你眼中的一大笔钱，对不对？”

“你输在你看轻了自己的对手。”王耀平静地回应，刀尖仍抵在自己的胸口。

“你有没有听过一个故事，预言家明知道自己心爱的人会杀了自己，却义无反顾地选择维持着自己可怜的爱情？”伊万压低了声音问他，眼睛里满是调皮的笑意。

“没有。”王耀回答，他握着匕首的手在颤抖。背后已经传来警笛嘈杂的声音。

“没有就好。”伊万站起来。入口涌进黑压压的警察，他们向他喊着什么，他没有听清，只是麻木地松开手，任由刀子落在地上，发出清脆的声音。

王耀仍然在专注地看着他，刀尖抵在自己的胸口，直到有人走过去，把他的手按下去。他还在专注地看着他。

“我曾以为你是我的曙光。”当伊万被推搡着从王耀身边经过的时候，王耀听到耳边有这样一句低语。有点像幻听，但这真是不错的、说给妻子听的情话。

我大概开口说了句谢谢吧。王耀抬起头，盯着长着青苔的屋顶。

尾声

“墙里边挖出了一具骨头架子，经DNA鉴定是老布拉金斯基。”亚瑟递给王耀一张支票，“恭喜你，要记得请我吃饭啊。”

“谢谢，不请。”王耀把支票小心翼翼地塞进贴身的口袋里。“马修怎么样了？”

“他恢复的不错。不过他说他不想再干了。”

“这次我会和他三七分成的，他辛苦了。对了，托里斯那边怎么样了？”

“只判了三年。”

“我猜也是。伊万呢？”

“一审死刑，缓刑七年，二审无期，现在原告那边又提起上诉要求恢复一审的判决，不知道接下来会怎么样。你真的没一点感觉？”

“对他来说够可以了。”王耀点了点头，掏出一根烟叼在嘴里，避开了第二个问题。

“对了，根据你描述的情况，我们去看了看戒烟协会，发现那扇通往吸烟室的门是可以打开的，上面的铰链不知道被谁剪断了。”

王耀安静了一会。

“真是讽刺，人类真的以为几条铰链就能锁住他们的欲望吗？ ”王耀低声地回答他。

“什么？”

“没什么。”王耀顿了顿，“我一会就走，你忙你的吧。”

"你真的觉得他只是一大笔钱？"

"我刚才已经回答过你了。"他转过身，背对着亚瑟。

亚瑟叹了口气，转身离开了。

这大概是这家俱乐部最灯火通明的一天，每个角落都被应急灯照得透亮，穿着整齐制服的警察三三两两聚成一堆低声地讨论着。

王耀却只是盯着眼前这堵墙。

粗糙的水泥表面上，有几个被深深划过的绝望的印记，不知作者，不知年代，只是在灯光下诡异地闪烁着。

“Шугуан”

曙光。

一句低沉的话像咒语一样在他耳边诉说。

"我曾以为..."

绝望而尖锐的话。

"...你是我的..."

王耀一直没敢回味自己的心情，以及对方的心情。

"...曙光。"

王耀闭上眼，冲着无数层厚厚的水泥之上的光明仰起头。


End file.
